gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Zelda: HD 1.5 Remix
''Legend of Zelda: HD 1.5 Remix ''is an upcoming game coming to Wii U and PlayStation 3. It contains two HD Zelda remakes: Ocarina of Time ''and ''Majora's Mask, and also contains HD cinematics of Phantom Hourglass. ''It is expected to be released sometime in 2014. Differences Differences from both ''Ocarina of Time ''and ''Majora's Mask ''is that both games have been remixed in High Definition. Thier graphics look pretty similar to the Zelda Wii U demo showed in 2011. However, the HD graphics shown in the ''Phantom Hourglass ''look much like the graphics in ''Wind Waker HD. '' Difficulty Levels Normally, it was planned to include Master Quest, but since ''Majora's Mask ''didn't have a Master Quest, it was cancelled. However, both games: ''Ocarina of Time ''and ''Majora's Mask ''are included with difficulty levels. The difference from difficulty levels is how much damage enemies deal. Once a difficulty is selected, it cannot be changed once the game has started. Achievments Achievements do not appear on the home menu, but are shown on the game selection menu that can be viewed anytime. They come in three sets: Ocarina of Time *Treasured Kokiri - Obtain the Kokiri Sword. *First Shield - Buy your first Deku Shield. *A true Master - Obtain the Master Sword. *Hylian Knight - Obtain you first Hylian Shield. *Never Sweat - Obtain the Goron Tunic. *Keen Sword - Obtain the Giant's Knife. *It Broke! - Obtain the Giant's Knife(Broken). *Shining Shield - Obtain the Mirror Shield. *Breather - Obtained the Zora Tunic. *Nuts - Obtain the Deku Nuts. *Just a Stick - Obtain Deku Sticks. *Slingmaster - Obtain the Slingshot. *Bombs in a Bag - Obtain the Bomb Bag. *Crawling on Walls - Obtain Bombchu. *Magical Beans - Obtain Magic Beans. *Bean Master - Plant beans in all bean places. *It comes back -Obtain the Boomerang. *Sprained Hook - Obtain the Hookshot. *Faired Treasure - Obtain the Fairy Bow. *Legendary Hammer - Obtain the Megaton Hammer. *Heavy Duty - Obtain the Iron Boots. *Long hook - Obtain the Longshot. *See the Truth - Obtain the Lens of Truth. *Hoverin' Above the Ground - Obtain the Hover Boots. *Firery Force Field - Obtain Din's Fire. *Warping Wind - Obtain Farore's Wind. *Protective Love - Obtain Naryu's Love. *First Magic - Obtain the Spin Attack and Magic Bar. *Upgraded Magic - Enhance your Magic power. *Fire to the Arrow - Obtain the Fire Arrow. *Freezing Tip - Obtain the Ice Arrow. *Sacred Light - Obtain the Light Arrow. *Bottle collecter - Obtain all Bottles. *Side Quest Master - Clear all side quests. *Heart Piece Collecter - Obtain all Heart Pieces. *Golden Hunter - Collect all Gold Skullatulas. *Gossip Truth - Read all of the Gossip Stones with the Mask of Truth. *Boss 1 Defeated - Defeat Queen Gohma. *Boss 2 Defeated - Defeat King Dodongo. *Boss 3 Defeated - Defeat Barrinade. *Boss 4 Defeated - Defeat Phantom Ganon. *Boss 5 Defeated - Defeat Volvagia. *Boss 6 Defeated - Defeat Morpha. *Boss 7 Defeated - Defeat Bongo Bongo. *Boss 8 Defeated - Defeat Twinrova. *Final Boss Defeated - Beat the Final boss of the game. *A Hero Never Falls - Beat the game without dying once. *Beginning of the Downfall Timeline - Get a Game Over in the final battle. *Novice - Beat the game on Easy Mode. *Intermidiate - Beat the game Normal Mode. *Expert - Beat the game on Expert Mode. *Hero - Beat the game on Hero Mode. *Legendary - Beat the game on Hero Mode without dying once. *Boss Rush Clear - Beat Boss Rush for the first time. *Untouched - Beat any boss in the game without taking any damage. *Untouchable - Beat every boss in the game without taking any damage. Majora's Mask *I'm a Real Boy! - Obtain the Deku Mask. *Goron Hero - Obtain the Goron Mask. *Zora Gutarist - Obtain the Zora Mask. *Fierce Deity - Obatin the Fierce Deity's Mask. *Mask Collecter - Obtain All Masks. *Flute of the Past - Get your Ocarina of Time back. *Heroic Bow - Obtain the Hero's Bow. *Bomber - Obtain the Bomb Bag. *Crawling Bomb - Obtain Bombchu's. *Gianormous Bomb - Obtain Powder Keg's. *Picto Boxer - Obtain the Picto Box. *Beans that grow -Obtain Magic Beans. *Sticks - Obtain Deku Sticks. *Nuts - Obatin Deku Nuts. *See the Truth - Obtain the Lens of Truth. *Springing Hook - Obtain the Hookshot. *Sword of Faries - Obtain the Great Fairy's Sword. *Fire-Pointed Arrow - Obtain the Fire Arrow. *Blizzarding Arrow - Obtain the Ice Arrow. *Light-Smiting Evil - Obtain the Light Arrow. *Side Master - Obtain all Side Quest's Items. *Gossip Truth - Read all of the Gossip Stones with the Mask of Truth. *Boss 1 Defeated - Defeat Odowala. *Boss 2 Defeated - Defeat Ghont. *Boss 3 Defeated - Defeat Gyorg. *Boss 4 Defeated - Defeat Twinmold. *Final Boss Defeated - Defeat the Final Boss of the game. *Novice - Beat the game on Easy Mode. *Intermidiate - Beat the game on Normal Mode. *Expert - Beat the game on Expert Mode. *Hero - Beat the game on Hero Mode. *A Hero never falls - Beat the game without dying once. *Legendary - Beat the game on Hero Mode without dying once. *Untouched - Beat any boss in the game without taking any damage. *Untouchable - Beat every boss in the game without taking any damage. *Fierce God - Beat all bosses as only Fierce Deity Link. Phantom Hourglass *Opening Scene - Watch the opening cutcene. *First Scene - Watch your first cutcene. *Three Scenes - Watch three cutcenes. *Five Scenes - Watch five cutcenes. *Seven Scenes - Watch seven cutcenes. *Ten Scenes - Watch ten cutcenes. *Fifteen Scenes - Watch fifteen cutcenes. *Twenty Scenes - Watch twenty cutcenes. *Thirty Scenes - Watch thirty cutcenes. *The Whole Thing - Watch every scene in a row. Trivia *From the success of this game, the director is now planning a ''HD 2.5 Remix Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Wii U Category:HD Collection Category:PS3